Mad World
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Based on an RPG I'm in, Alice and Frank deal with complications of his past.
1. Chapter 1

Note/Disclaimer: Don't own… blah blah blah… This is for the Marauders Era RPG

Note/Disclaimer: Don't own… blah blah blah… This is for the Marauders Era RPG. Characters involved: Frank /franklongbottom, Alice /alicelongbottom, Bellatrix /psychobellatrixblack. this is basically a few storyline points that were too long to be commented. Also, there is a second part to this, but it's more adult, so… don't read the second half if you're not into it.

Mad World

Frank comes downstairs after midnight, needing a snack and having avoided dinner so he could avoid Alice, not ready to talk to her yet, not really sure on what to do. He had deep feelings for her, but he was too afraid of ending up like his father to actually be with her, and now that he'd kissed her, he'd quite complicated things. He knew Sirius was right and that he needed to talk to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it yet.

Alice was on the couch, doing some last minute studying, as usual, glad she only had two weeks until she took her Auror exam, knowing her workload would considerably decrease after that. She kept looking up, hoping frank would come down, needing to catch him alone so they could discuss their relationship, or lack thereof. After her talk with Sirius, she was convinced Frank liked her as well, and she saw no reason why they shouldn't be together, not understanding his not deserving her excuse, thinking he was going bonkers.

Frank stops, seeing the back of Alice's head, inwardly cursing because even if he went back upstairs, she could hear him. He sighs, knowing he had to talk to her.

"Hey…" he says quietly, hoping she didn't hear him.

Alice looks up and behind her. "Frank?" She asks, surprised he'd found her. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he says, rubbing the back of his neck and moving to the couch, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, want to go get some tea?" She suggests, closing her book and knowing the way to the kitchens.

Franks nods, glad she hadn't jumped to discussing 'them' quite yet. "It sounds lovely, " he says, getting up and holding his hand out to help her up.

Alice takes his hand with a smile, kissing his cheek lightly, looking around for her robe and realizing she'd forgotten it back in her room. "Oh bloody hell…I need to run upstairs and get my robe, I bet it's freezing out in those halls," she says, going towards the stairs.

"No, wait here, I'll go get mine," Frank says, not wanting her to have to make the trip.

Alice smirks slightly, thinking he was too cute and goes to the portrait, deciding to go into the hallway and make sure no one was around before they snuck off.

Bellatrix roams the corridors, smirking to herself, having just placed a Boggart near the Gryffindor Tower, knowing it was a mild trick at best, but she was on watch already, if she tried any darker magic to get back at that pesky Prewitt girl, she'd be caught, now all she needed was to lure her into the empty classroom.

Bella stops in her tracks, seeing Alice come out of a portrait hole. _So, there's the Gryffindor Common Room, _she thinks to herself, hiding in a corner, away from Alice's line of vision. She points her wand in the direction of the room, making a small blue light go off in it, hoping it caught Alice's attention enough to get her to go into it, figuring shiny lights were enough to distract a blond.

Alice looks around the hallway, making sure the coast was clear before spotting a light from one of the empty classrooms. She gets her wand out, approaching it slowly, wary of what might be going on in there, but feeling it was her duty to investigate in case anyone was in danger.

Frank comes back downstairs, looking around for Alice, finding it odd that she was gone. He sees the portrait hole still open and figures she must have gone out to the hallway to wait for him. He goes towards the portrait hole, trying to think of what he was going to say to her when he heard a sudden scream followed by sobbing.

Frank runs out of the common room and towards the direction of the scream, finding Alice huddled on the floor, sobbing and holding herself as what appeared to be him, dead and bloody, was on the floor. The shape then changed to Sirius and then Lily, each person making her cry even more.

Frank holds her to him, trying to calm her down, but the gesture only made her freak out even more, thinking he was a ghost or someone trying to hurt her. Frank tried to think of something to confuse the Boggart with, having realized what it was, but he couldn't get it to turn into his worst fear since his worst fear was seeing Alice in pain an it was happening, for real, right in front of it, and he was powerless to stop it.

Professor McGonagall runs in, having heard the screams during her patrol. "Oh dear…" she says before getting in front of the two and distracting the Boggart enough to get it trapped in an old cupboard.

Frank holds Alice tightly, rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

"No… no…" Alice whispers over and over again, the images of her dead friends still in her head, still crying, the shock still over her, not having yet realized she'd been dreaming.

"What happened Longbottom?" Minerva asks.

"I don't know… she was studying and I couldn't sleep and we were going to get some tea and I went to get my robe and when I came back, she was like this," he says, part of him still freaking out after having seen her like this.

Minerva sighs, wanting to know how a Boggart had gotten loose.

"Well, let's get her to the Infirmary then, she'll need it," she says, helping Frank get Alice on her feet.

Alice stays clung to Frank, having found his presence comforting and not wanting him to leave her too.

Minerva leads the way and Frank picks Alice up, carrying her so she wouldn't have to walk, knowing somehow Bellatrix was behind this after her earlier threat to him, thinking he'd get that bitch back for this.

After examining her, the healer decided Alice would be fine and gave her some dreamless sleep potion once she'd calmed down.

Alice sits numbly on one of the beds, not really paying attention to McGonagall who was telling her she could skip tomorrow's classes if she'd like, knowing she would need her rest. She waits until her and Frank are alone before hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared… I thought you were…" she sighs, knowing she was stupid to have fallen for it, but she was still scared to death of the thought of anything happening to those she loved.

Frank hugs her back. "I know… when I saw you on the floor like that…" he hugs her more tightly, kissing the side of her head. "Come on, I'll take you to bed, you can have mine," he says, knowing he wanted to keep an eye on her for the night.

Alice nods, going with him, not sure she had it in her to deal with her roommates right now, hoping the boys were all in bed.

Frank sneaks her up into the boys' room, giving her a pair of his pajamas so she could sleep in, fixing his chair so he could sleep in it.

Alice watches him before pulling up his covers. "Come on Frank, get in here," she says, not wanting him to be uncomfortable and thinking there was room enough for the two of them.

Frank raises an eyebrow, not sure that being so close to her was a good idea, but he shrugs and gets in, hugging her to him so they wouldn't fall off the bed.

Alice closes her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank wakes up a few hours later, hearing Alice crying

Disclaimer: part 2... lala… don't sue.

Frank wakes up a few hours later, hearing Alice crying. He places a silencing charm on his bed and hugs her close. "Shhh, Alice, it's okay." He says, calming her down as she clung to him.

"No…. it's not…I—" she buries her face in his shirt, not able to take the images from the night before out of her mind, almost as if they were permanently stamped there.

"Yes it is love, don't worry, I'll protect you," he says quietly, rubbing her back gently.

Alice pulls away and looks at him.

"Will you? I mean really Frank… I need to know, are we together or not," she says, sick of waiting around for him.

Frank looks at her, tempted to say 'no' just because his fear was rising again, but he pushed it back, moving a hand through her hair. "We are," he says simply before kissing her.

Alice was surprised, but pleased, glad to have something new to have her mind on. She kisses him back, holding onto him tightly, glad he had made up his mind and it was in her favor.

It gets pretty 'adult' from here on in, so if it offends you, don't read it.

Frank moves a hand to her back, holding her close to him, guilt starting to rise from what he'd done with Sirius, but he couldn't tell Alice and risk losing her, so he ignored the feeling, deepening the kiss.

Alice moves a hand up his shirt, still kissing him, not able to hide her want for him anymore, and not wanting to. She pulls his shirt up with her other hand, tossing it over his head, looking up at him with a small glint in her eyes.

"Alice…we shouldn't…." Frank says, looking down at her.

"I know, that's why it'll be so much fun," she says with a smile, leaning up to kiss him again, moving her hands over his back.

Frank groans, holding her closer and returning the kiss, moving a hand up her shirt, his fingers trailing over her stomach lightly, thinking her skin felt amazing. He moves his hand up more, moving it over the fabric of her bra, his breathing getting heavier.

Alice moans into his mouth, moving a hand through his hair. She moves her other hand over his ass, pulling at his pajama pants, wanting them off.

Frank chuckles into her mouth. "Impatient, are we?" He asks, pulling back to look at her.

"Yes, very impatient," she says, sitting up, pulling her shirt and bra off before pulling Frank back to her and kissing him deeply, pushing his pajama pants down.

Frank kisses her back, moving a hand between them and over her stomach, letting her get his pants off, kicking them away. He pulls away to look at her, moving a hand through her hair, looking down at her, moving a hand to the hem of her pajama pants, looking back up at her to get permission to take them off.

Alice nods, moving her hand over his to help him, wishing he would get on with this a little faster, afraid they'd be caught by Sirius or someone soon.

Frank takes in a deep breath, suddenly nervous, not sure why, it wasn't like this was his first time or anything, he just wanted to make it special since it was Alice. He pulls off her pants, looking her over again. She really was gorgeous.

Alice leans up and kisses him again, wrapping her arms around him so their bare chests were touching, smiling slightly at the feeling. She moves him onto his back and straddles him, leaning down to kiss him.

Frank reaches up, moving his hand over her sides, kissing her back. He moves one hand to one of her breasts, massaging it lightly.

Alice moans into his mouth, shivering slightly as she felt him, moving her hand between them, massaging him slowly, part of her starting to get nervous. What if she was horrible? She shook the thought off, of course she wouldn't be horrible, Alice was never horrible at anything, she tried too hard.

Frank breaks the kiss, pulling Alice close to him and then shifting so he was on top, kissing her again, moving a hand through her hair. He moves between her legs, wrapping one of her legs over his waist, deepening the kiss, finally feeling ready for this.

Alice moves a hand through Frank's hair, arching her back slightly, letting out a small whimper to let him know that she wanted him to get on with this already.

Frank shakes his head and kisses her cheek, watching her as he entered her, closing his eyes, moaning as he felt her, thinking this was the most amazing thing ever. He moves in her slowly, wanting her to get used to this first.

"Oh Frank…" Alice moans, not sure why girls always said sex was painful, this felt absolutely amazing.

Sex scene cut out, but I may post it on my LJ if I get enough requests.

Alice wakes up, sighing as she saw the sun peeking through the curtains. She gets out of the bed, careful not to wake Frank, changing quickly. She kisses his cheek and then sneaks out, going back to her room.


End file.
